Chemical compounds that have a cooling effect on the skin, mouth and mucous membranes are well known and widely used. Among the most successful of these are various carboxamide derivatives. Typical examples of such materials that have been successfully marketed are those sold under the trade names WS-3 and WS-23. However, despite the considerable commercial success of these materials, there has been continued searching for other compounds with cooling properties and additional advantages.